


Pancake Monsters and the littlest Chef

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my whole body aches with fluffy feelings. help.</p></blockquote>





	Pancake Monsters and the littlest Chef

It's about 6:30 in the morning when Peter wakes up. The morning sunlight is still dim as the sun is still starting to rise. He is far too comfy in bed to move but he knows he has to get up to make breakfast for the family. He slowly wakes up by moving his fingers and toes a little bit here and there, getting his bearings. He finally gets the strength to turn from his back over to his side to get his daily face full of red hair when he buries his nose into Lydia's hair to take a whiff of the jasmine shampoo and conditioner she uses. 

He turns over, preparing himself, but there is no hair; there is no Lydia laying next to him. He glares grumpily and whines disapprovingly. How dare she rob him of his daily ritual. 

He rolls over to the edge, swinging his feet off the edge. His feet planted firmly on the cold wood floor as he stretches and yawns himself awake.

His feet shuffle against the floor for the first five steps or so when he pushes himself off the bed. His hands rubs against the scruff of his five o'clock shadow. He thinks to himself that he isn't going to shave today. 

Half way down the hall he gets a whiff of something he desperately needs: coffee. His mind becomes set on attaining that first cup. It is his goal.

As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he hears giggling coming from the kitchen. Rounding the bend he comes upon the single most ridiculous sight that he will save to his memory for the rest of his life:

**He comes in the kitchen to find Lydia (with some amazingly out there bed head) and their three year old daughter (wearing a little chef's hat and apron) covered in flour, pancake batter and maple syrup.**

He doesn't say a word or make a sound, he just listens to the little conversation they are having.

"Do you think Daddy will like them?" The little girl asks her mother as she 'draws' monster shaped pancakes on the hot griddle.

"Of course he will knowing you made them." Lydia reassures her looking down at the silly blobs of food art her daughter makes. 

"Good." She says with a little nod as her tiny chef's hat almost falls off as it is still too big for her head.

Peter decides it is a perfect time to interrupt.

"Well, what is all this?" He finally speaks up.

The tiniest little excited gasp came from their daughter as she shouted, "Daddy!" The little girl hands her mother the batter bottle as she gets down off her stool and runs over to her father, not to his arms but behind him as she pushed him towards the table, "You sit here," she orders.

"Yes Chef, what ever you say." he nods with a serious but playful nod. He eyes Lydia who fights back a laugh.

The little girl goes back to finish her artwork breakfast.

Lydia leaves the little girls side to bring Peter his morning cup of coffee and give him a morning kiss. "She woke me up and said she wanted to make you breakfast." She whispered in his ear.

They watched the little girl, who was the spitting image of her mother, attempt to carefully flip the pancakes. 

Lydia quickly hurried back to her daughters side to help her (and to further prevent even more of a mess.)

The little Chef took the pancake turner in both her hands as she scooped up the finished masterpieces and put them on a plate, arranging them so her father could see each one.

She finally got down off her stool, ready to give the finished product to Peter. She reached up to get the plate but realizes she was far too short. as she reached high and on her tiptoes to get the plate. Lydia handed her the plate carefully, to which she gave her mother a grateful smile.

She rushed over to the table, plate in hand, ready to present it all to her eagerly awaiting father. "I made these for you." She said shyly handing the plate to Peter.

"Well thank you, they look delicious." He said taking the plate from her, "Now tell me what are these creatures?" He asked pointing to each of the pancake blobs.

"That one is me in my Chef's hat, that one is Mommy with her messy hair," (Peter fought hard against a laugh that he would surely get hit for if he did laugh at that) "That one is you as a wolf and that one is you me and mommy." She stated very proudly. 

"Now how could I possibly eat something so beautiful?" He asked the little Chef. He set the plate on the table preparing to eat it. Just as he was about to take the first bite, the little girl yelled, "STOP!"

He looked down at her confused.

"I forgot the maple syrup!" She ran to the counter, climbing on her stool and grabbing the bottle that was almost as big as her. She hopped down and ran back to Peter with bottle in hand, "Okay now you can eat it." She handed him the bottle.

He nodded approvingly as he poured the syrup on the masterpiece before him and taking his first bite.

The little girl waited with shallow breaths for a verdict on the taste.

Peter gave her a thumbs up, "I love it." he said with a mouthful.

He pulled her up on his lap for her to join him in eating. He gave her the fork as she took a bite of her very hard work.

Unbeknownst to them, Lydia had disappeared to grab her camera. They didn't know she had gone until the flash of her camera had gone off at the sight of their little girl feeding Peter a mouthful of syrupy pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> my whole body aches with fluffy feelings. help.


End file.
